


Лишний

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Если бы Гэвин не бросал курить, то, наверняка Роб позаботился бы о нормальной зажигалке для него вместо этого дрянного дешёвого пластика — тот всегда слишком внимателен к подобным мелочам. Трой, наверное, преподнёс бы её в качестве мелкого подарка на какую-нибудь несуществующую годовщину, и усмехнулся бы как обычно.Сделают ли они теперь это, когда всё стало вот таким? Когда Гэвин их значимой части их жизни превратился в лишнюю?
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alloy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 5





	Лишний

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Гэвин привык, что он не знает сомнений — они сводят его с ума, и поэтому куда проще сохранять непробиваемую уверенность в собственной правоте, даже если всё время в участке целиком и полностью связано с тем, что заставляет думать: «что, если я ошибаюсь?»

В этом, как он понимает, и есть его основная точка пересечения с Робом — как тот едва ли терзается и мучается, когда ведёт свой отряд, так и Гэвин искренне твёрд в своём видении того, как однозначен Робер во всех принятых ими решениях. Они с Троем частенько ссорятся, и то и дело приходится вставать у этих упёртых баранов на пути, чтобы они только не пободались.

Хотя, в последнее время всё реже.

«Нет сомнениям!» — думает Гэвин и грустно улыбается сам про себя, лёжа в кольце двух рук и чувствуя, как Трой закинул на него ногу, медленно скользит по ней подушечками пальцев, размышляя об этом и кусая губу изнутри. Та часть, что отвечает за твёрдость, даёт сбой, и сейчас работает совсем не в том направлении, в котором должна бы.

Повторять себе «я самый лучший» куда проще, чем действительно верить в это, и, в моменты слабости начинать сравнивать себя с окружающими, пожалуй, худшее из всего, чем мог бы заниматься Гэвин.

И всё же он делает это всё чаще.

Роб и Трой и впрямь практически не ссорятся с момента, как его на две недели отправили на курсы, и он с боем вырывал там знания, которые медленные и нерасторопные лекторы не особо-то стремились давать своим подопечным просто потому, что их работа уже оплачена и им спешить некуда. Мотивированные студенты и сами должны заставить их зашевелиться — по крайней мере Гэвин понял это именно так, хотя каждый день его мучило только одно — время, когда он созвонится с Троем или Робертом. 

С последнего стрясти какую-то информацию, впрочем, как с автоответчиком разговаривать — тот привычно даёт короткие и чёткие ответы только на правильно поставленные вопросы и не особо заморачивается как-то расцветить эмоционально, пускай даже при подключении видео можно понять что он чувствует. Проблема в том, что разнообразные приложения с это функцией Роба явно раздражают, и он предпочитает «просто звонки». Без излишеств.

«Это же Роб»,- хмыкает про себя Гэвин, но на сердце не становится спокойнее, пускай даже нет ничего что по-настоящему предвещало бы беду, ощущение притаившегося за поворотом пиздеца, способного переломать хребет и раздавить сердечную мышцу о его осколки. 

Привычка оправдывать всё тем, что каждый из его любовников имеет свои специфические особенности раньше заставляла больше думать о способах вынудить их перестать ссориться, как сделать совместное проживание более комфортным, и заставить поговорить друг с другом, в конце-то концов. 

Теперь Гэвин уверен — он перестарался.

Молчаливый тёмный потолок с ним соглашается, становясь бездонной пропастью размышлений, от которых, как ни старайся, не укрыться, и всё, что он сейчас может — кусать внутреннюю сторону губы, и чувствовать себя лишним в кровати, в объятиях, даже в квартире. 

Возможно, ему совсем не стоило возвращаться с той проклятой командировки, да? Можно же было прийти в бар, подцепить красивую девушку, милого парня, и, сославшись на разбитое сердце пуститься во все тяжкие.

То, что произошло между Робом и Троем, чем бы оно ни было, сделало их ближе настолько, что внутренняя уверенность в том, что для одного безумного детектива там места не осталось просто придавила его в какой-то момент. Разом, накрепко, как булыжник с высоты птичьего полёта — насмерть.

Сегодня Роб передавал соль, как всегда, но Гэвин заметил, что когда пальцы соприкоснулись, Трой ответил, путь погладив кожу. Он сделал это так привычно, что Гэвин даже обрадовался, прежде, чем задуматься — как же он не заметил? Когда? Почему? А он?...

Внутри по-прежнему всё переворачивается от этих мыслей, но сомнениям Гэвин разъесть душу не позволяет — он отрезанный ломоть, запасное колесо. Лишняя тяжесть, которая рано или поздно, но начнёт давить на плечи в отношениях этих двоих и тогда от него избавятся, выставят на улицу.

Он, конечно, не блудный пёс, чтобы надеяться на новые хорошие руки и не пропадёт за время, которое будет один, но после такого умопомрачительного тепла оказаться вне, снаружи, брошенным, с озвученной самому себе ценой — невыносимо.

«Блять», — всхлип удаётся подавить, а вот навернувшиеся слёзы — нет. Они горячие и мокрые, мерзко щекочущие ушные раковины, стоит туда закатиться. Нужно уходить самому. Например, пойти и умыться, да?

Выбраться из чужих рук получается плохо — Роб, такой неприступный на работе дома невероятно тактилен, а Трой вообще похож на гигантского осьминога, сложившего на Гэвина все свои конечности, так что приходится изрядно потрудиться, чтобы выскользнуть из огромной тёплой постели, где, несмотря на весь уют, создаваемый так долго, настолько отвратительно и больно.

Дышать удаётся через раз, горло перехватывает, но свет, пробивающийся через занавески ведёт его, не позволяя остановиться, отдышаться, дать себе волю. Они близко и спят, а к тому дерьму, что вываливает на эту пару, добавлять ещё и эгоистичное отношение совсем не хочется.

«Надо и побыстрее», — утверждается опять в своих суждениях Гэвин, медленно шагая на кухню, к вытяжке. Там, где-то на полках есть его сигареты, и сейчас ему срочно нужна одна. Или две. Может быть даже полпачки, лишь бы внутреннее состояние сравнялось с физическим и стало так же плохо и тошно как в душе.

Дверь закрывается без щелчка и скрипа — привычка смазывать все петли у Троя прежде веселила, теперь — раздражает. Не тем, конечно, что тот бесится если кто-то открывает и закрывает дверь с неприятным звуком, а потому что Гэвин даже не заметил в какой момент их квартира стала настолько обжитой. Как вообще можно быть таким слепым ко всему, что происходит у тебя под самым носом?

Впрочем, если бы не этот момент, то всех маньяков и психопатов перестали бы тянуть органы власти как место, где можно неплохо спрятаться. Вот и Гэвин спрятался, сам того не понимая. Как страус зарыл голову в песок, только чтобы не смотреть и не видеть, и лишь задница снаружи торчит.

Зажигалка чиркает вхолостую, ещё раз, снова — он трясёт её нетерпеливо, сжимая сигарету в зубах и матерится беззвучно, чтобы никого не разбудить. Если бы Гэвин не бросал курить, то, наверняка Роб позаботился бы о нормальной зажигалке для него вместо этого дрянного дешёвого пластика — тот всегда слишком внимателен к подобным мелочам. Трой, наверное, преподнёс бы её в качестве мелкого подарка на какую-нибудь несуществующую годовщину, и усмехнулся бы как обычно.

Сделают ли они теперь это, когда всё стало вот таким? Когда Гэвин их значимой части их жизни превратился в лишнюю?

Огонь, наконец-то, появляется на кончике и медленная затяжка немного помогает взять свои эмоции под контроль. Желание расколотить пару тарелок сжимает горло, и нужно пропихнуть его подальше, в желудок, чтобы не мешало жить, в конце концов. Несколько лет назад, пожалуй, Гэвин бы разорался высказав обормотам всё, что думает об этой ситуации. Но ведь это его вина, не так ли?

Собственные мозолистые руки, сотворившие всё, что только можно выглядят особенно старыми в синем свете луны, и Гэвин качает головой, открывая окно и, незатейливо стряхивает пепел туда, вместо какого-нибудь блюдца, которое после пришлось бы мыть. Мысль, бьющаяся в стенки головы не даёт покоя ни на мгновение — нужно уходить. Оставить их пока всё не стало совсем плохо.

«Может переехать?» — горечь сигареты и мысли обжигает, заставляя чуть качать головой, и, раздавливая в пальцах уголёк тянуться за новым стиком и прикуривать. 

Не поможет. Если бы был шанс отформатировать разум, убрать всё лишнее, как андроиды, тогда сработало бы. Так — пустая трата денег и времени. Перевестись в другой отдел, снять квартиру, дать время и забыться в мелочах — вот это звучит как план.

Ещё бы не было так паршиво от всего этого, и можно было бы начинать прямо сейчас.

— Ты чего тут? — от голоса за спиной Гэвин вздрагивает всем телом и едва не роняет зажжённую сигарету в окно, оборачиваясь быстро. 

Чувство, словно Гэвин неразумный мальчишкой, которого родители застали за куревом, вынуждает злиться лишь сильнее. Он взрослый мужик, в конце концов, и то, что Трой смотрит на него немного сонно, но удивлённо тому, что в три часа ночи кто-то не спит, не должно давать под дых чувством вины.

Они тут все большие мальчики и со своими жизнями вольны творить всё, что захотят.

— Курю, — неловкий и очевидный ответ в качестве прикрытия должен помочь. Гэвин и не сомневается в этом — теперь Трой достаточно увлечён Робертом и едва ли заметит что что-то не так. Люди обычно не видят очевидного — Гэвин, вон, не видел...

«И куда меня это привело?» — ухмылка, косая, как турецкая сабля, рассекает лицо на мгновение, делая его практически агрессивным, хотя это пропадает спустя всего несколько секунд.

— Я не об этом, — Трой хмурится, подступая ближе, и заставляя в очередной раз изумляться умению так бесшумно передвигаться при его соотношении роста и веса. Конечно, косяки Трой не задевает, но сама лёгкая поступь способна довести до ужаса любого, к кому тот подкрадётся этими своими медленными шагами.

— А о чём? — говорить о том, что происходит на самом деле Гэвин не испытывает ни малейшего желания.

Услышать в лицо то, что от него отказываются, выкидывают на улицу как помойного пса, которого обогрели лишь ради развлечения, ну уж нет. Не сейчас, может быть завтра, или утром, но не сейчас. 

— Иди уже спать, Трой. Поздно. Тебе вставать рано, — усталость, сонливость, взгляд полный неодобрения — обычно на том подобные приёмы работают безотказно, и Трой прекрасно в состоянии понять, что нет, сейчас обсуждать проблемы Гэвин не способен, по крайней мере в данный момент.

Обычный порядок действий, лишь бы только сдержать себя и желание накричать, вместо того чтобы говорить спокойно о том, что сводит с ума, выглядеть не вызывая подозрений, словно у них в холодильнике спрятан труп, о котором никому из присутствующих не стоит знать. Говорить так, как все уставшие люди, которым не спится в столь поздний час...

— Как хочешь, — наконец, отзывается Трой, и от недовольства в его голове Гэвин ёжится. Да, он не питал никаких иллюзий, но всё равно становится горько, обидно и так ужасно, что себя хочется немедленно защитить, а после — пожалеть. С большими мальчиками никто возится не станет.

«Ты теперь сам по себе», — эта памятка в разуме звучит довольно жестоко, особенно сейчас, в ситуации, когда Гэвин и без сторонних напоминаний не теряется, точно зная что последует за очередным финтом.

— А я вот не хочу, — они оба разворачиваются на голос Роба, и тот, пожалуй, не выглядит ни сонным, ни уставшим.

Капитан отряда особого назначения смотрится невероятно собранным, словно ему сейчас предстоит выводить своих ребят на дело — Гэвин видит его время от времени таким на работе, но дома тон не так строг, как на заданиях, где они то и дело пересекаются.

— Что происходит? — попытка сыграть удивление не прокатывает — если Трой готов ждать, пока Гэвин сам захочет сообщить о своих проблемах, то едва ли Роберт ему позволит соскочить. 

— Ты и скажи, — кивает тот, проходя на кухню и наливая себе крепкого чая, будто знак, что уходить вот так, просто по одному предложению не собирается. Скорее его, словно валун придётся сдвигать с места, и подвинется он только по собственному желанию и получив всю интересующую информацию. — Четыре дня ты как в воду опущенный. Ещё две недели — нервный. И сегодня ты курил с полчаса, хотя бросил полгода назад.

Пожалуй, в этот момент Гэвин рад, что Роб так и не заинтересовался в своей жизни работой детективом — ему бы не хотелось увидеть то, как тот выжимает информацию из подозреваемых одним своим чёртовым тоном, которому нет сил сопротивляться.

И как выбивает её — тоже.

— Что происходит? — широкие брови поднимаются, а и без того узкая нижняя губа поджимается. Не страшно, просто слишком напоминает разочарованного родителя, хотя Роб ни разу не предлагал себя на эту роль.

Молчание затягивается, и то, что Трой не ушёл не помогает. Не сейчас. Под двойным взглядом, Гэвин просто ломается. Всё, что мучило его, сводило с ума, прогрызало черепную коробку выливается странным: «я ухожу», вместо нормального «я стану вам не нужен уже совсем скоро, так что давайте не досмотрим последний акт этой гадкой пьесы и закончим здесь». 

— А мы отпустим? — удивление Роба можно даже потрогать — в нём нет ни злости, нет презрения, нет согласия, лишь вопрос, настолько риторический, что ясно и так — нет.

— Но... но... — слова, за которые Гэвин привычно хватается, которыми бросается и манипулирует с лёгкостью исчезают как раз, когда они так нужны, и он сам не понимает как так оказывается, что он всхлипывает, словно маленький, впаиваясь носом в плечо Троя, и чувствуя невероятное облегчение.

Роберт привычно прижимается сзади и тоже обнимает, против обычного, шепча что-то невнятное куда-то в макушку, пока всё, то может выдавить из себя Гэвин — слёзы вперемешку со всхлипами.

— Ну, вот и разобрались, — хмыкает Трой, с лёгкостью поднимая его на руки и унося в кровать, прямо вот так. 

Во рту пахнет горечью, дымом и табаком, и ещё немного этими двумя — каждый целует его медленно и неторопливо, когда они снова лежат в кровати. Потолок над ними светлеет вместе с тем, как легко становится на душе, и Гэвин, убаюканный теплом и уютом засыпает, понимая, что всё-таки не лишний и не запасной, как ему прежде казалось.

Необходимый.


End file.
